Metroid Rise of the Hunter
by Omega Numari
Summary: The story of Samus' events before and during the first incident on Zebes.
1. Chapter 1

Metroid Rise of the Hunter

Legal Mumbojumbo: I do not own nor claim any own to the registered characters in this story. Metroid is a registered Trademark of the Nintendo Corporation and belongs solely to them.

Chapter one

Through veiled darkness, a yellowish orb floated effortlessly in the sea of black. This planet, a speck among millions, was known as Zebes and just above Zebes atmosphere, a Federation Science Station was orbiting.

"Malcolm! Malcolm!" A thick Cuban accent cracked over the loud speaker in Malcolm Arana's room. "Jesus Malcolm, get down here!" Malcolm groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh, Ricardo? What's going -" Malcolm was cut off.

"It's loose!" Ricardo cried into the intercom. Malcolm shot straight up his eyes suddenly wide with comprehension. The creature was loose.  
If Ricardo couldn't keep it contained, then what hope help could Malcolm possibly be? Malcolm leapt out of bed and grabbed an old button up shirt. He grabbed a pair of his blue jeans and threw those on as well. Malcolm stopped before rushing out the door and strode over to his little girl, who was asleep in her crib.  
How could we do this to her? Malcolm asked himself feeling guilt take over. This question bore into his heart for he had inadvertently put his comrades in danger. After all Malcolm had caught the creature and brought it on board. He lingered at his daughter's side for a moment longer then ran out of his quarters.  
As Malcolm sped down the hallway towards the science lab, his mind was a blur of thought. He had heard the creature mentioned by the Chozo's before. They had called it a Metroid. The metroid had to be kept under strict lock and key,  
at least until they could be aware of the creature as an entity.

It was late at night, so no one was around. Malcolm turned the corner to the science wing, just as the door to the lab shot open. Ricardo leaped out shortly after the door opened.

"Malcolm where have you been!" Ricardo asked frantically.

"Give me a break. It's two in the morning and I had to get myself together." Malcolm replied hotly.  
Ricardo sneered, and turned back to the door, which was now locked tight. The metroid could be heard shrieking and crying from behind it.

"It almost sounds as if it is lost or heart broken..." Malcolm exclaimed as he listened to the muffled cries.

Ricardo scoffed. "Or it could be hungry, it has already "eaten" two of our assistants!" His shouts were full of disdain.

Malcolm turned to his colleague. "How can you talk like that! This animal is not just another study of yours! We need to learn about its existence! We need to understand what it means to BE a metroid!" Malcolm was practically screaming at Ricardo.

All of a sudden the door split apart as the metroid slammed its seemingly gelatinous body through it. A fragment of the broken door flew into Malcolm and hit him dead on, sending him flying back against the wall. Ricardo looked at the metroid with pure horror in his eyes as it floated in front of him. It almost seemed as if it were pondering on how it should kill Ricardo.  
Ricardo made a quick dive to the left, but this was just the opportunity the metroid needed to make its move.

The metroid swept in and latched onto Ricardo with its tusk like appendages. Ricardo let out a loud cry of pain as the metroid started to suck the energy right out of his body.  
Malcolm was petrified with fear as he watched the metroid drain the life right out of Ricardo's body. Ricardo began to turn white, the color first leaving his cheeks then his hands. Ricardo's cheeks began to recede into his face as if he were ageing right before Malcolm's eyes. Before long, his cries of pain withered away with his body.  
The metroid released its tusk's from around Ricardo's shoulders then turned to face Malcolm. Malcolm shrank back with the horror he felt inside of him, and shut his eyes tightly.  
Time now felt as if it had slowed down. Malcolm wondered if he might already be dieing, for his body had grown numb with shock.  
He heard a loud shattering noise. Was that the sound of death bearing down upon him? No, it was the sound of the metroid's body hitting the floor and its icy hard shell shattering to pieces on the ground.  
Malcolm still did not open his eyes. A voice called out to him.

"Sir, are you alright"  
Still Malcolm did not move. He could not open his eyes. What had he brought upon this ship? Was that the metroid's true nature?

"somebody get an MD down here! He's not responding!" The voice cried out.  
Soon every thing went blank for Malcolm as he fell unconscious.

Malcolm woke up hours later, to the gentle calling of his wife's voice, and the soft coos of his daughter.

"Malcolm, wake up dear?" Her voice was melodic and sweet. Malcolm slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. He automatically smiled for he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Hello Erin" Malcolm said weakly.

His wife just smiled and set their baby girl down in his arms. Samus, the girl was called, was healed lovingly in her fathers arms.

"How's Ricardo?" Malcolm asked, as if what had happened earlier were a mere lab accident. Erin's smile quickly faded.

"Ricardo is dead love. He died last night." She said bluntly. Then there was a short pause as Erin decided to change the conversation.

"Oh! We have more information on the metroids now my love. It's amazing what these creatures can do. They just seem to radiate energy." Erin said excitedly.  
Malcolm smiled as he listened to his wife, mean while Samus had escaped from his arms and was crawling towards the edge of Malcolm's hospital bed.

"Erin, Samus is gonna fall"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That is enough story for now young one." The mighty birdlike man said as he extinguished the fire between him and a young girl who sat across from his gaze.  
Samus pouted, "But Kiloran I want to know what happens next! Did I fall?" she complained as she stood up. The chozo man chuckled and pushed Samus out of the cave.

"Next time, Samus, next time. Besides you already know the whole story by heart,  
front to back."

"But I want to hear it from you! Tell me about when the space pirates attacked,  
and how my parents fought bravely to the death to protect me!"

"Maybe tonight before bed. Now go and play."

Samus nodded reluctantly and ran off on her own to play with the other chozo children. Kiloran watched Samus fondly as she skipped out of sight. "She will be a great asset to us one day. She has much possibility to learn and evolve"  
He thought allowed with a smile. The great bird-like man, who stood well over nine feet tall, looked more human bird. The only thing that distinguished him from that of a normal human, other then his height, was his face. It was that of a vulture, with great hooked beak and feathers to frame his features. Kiloran in particular, wore ornate clothing, with talismans of many different shapes and sizes hanging down from his shoulders. The rest of his garb was a simple, drab brown robe.

Kiloran rose from the floor, shook his beaked head and stretched the muscles in his back, for he had been sitting for too long. He knew his time on the great planet of Zebes would soon be over. He knew he had to tell Samus that she alone would be left to protect this planet. He also knew that "they" could come back at anytime. Kiloran sighed and walked out of the cave and onto the gloomy over world of planet Zebes.

Off in the distance he saw Samus playing with the younger chozos. He did not want to benefit from Samus like the council did. He wanted her to be happy, and knew that she deserved a life of innocence, but this was not to be the fate of Samus Aran.  
Samus smiled widely as she walked up to the chozo children. The events of one of her favorite stories were turning over in her young mind. She always pictured her father as a great hero. Because of the way Kiloran told the story Samus assumed that her father really was a great man, who constantly fought against evil. It was this very tale that told of what had lead to the death of her parents. The story didn't sadden her however, because she believed that her parents died bravely, as they tried to protect her. She sat down and started to play with the dolls that the other children were playing with. She smiled as she remembered how Kiloran told her that her father had sent her to the chozo's to protect her so that she would always be safe on this planet. She knew he was right.

Off in the distance both Kiloran and Samus saw the Chozo battle training ground.  
There were many Chozo's using the Power suits that the Chozo's hand made. The trainee's fired many different beam weapons. Most of the weapons looked like simple beams of light, the only difference was different beams emitted different colors. Samus just thought of them as pretty lights? She was too young to realize they were deadly weapons. Kiloran knew all to well though what those weapons were capable of. He had helped design those weapons after all. He now regretted that.

Kiloran had always felt that the Chozo should have been a peaceful race. He had strived to make sure that the council had adopted his attitude. Even though they shared his mentality they had ordered him to make the weapons as means of self-defense.  
Chapter 3

The Mother Brain sent out a message to its pilot as it floated inside of its glass container.

"Have we located the Metroid?" The brain mentally called out. The pilot responded simply by nodding its head, which resembled a praying mantis. The pirates had been hunting the creature for three years and had finally located it on planet Zebes. The Mother Brain turned its bulging mass towards the aft side of the ship and let out a resounding cry. "Ridley! Report to the bridge immediately!"

Ridley raised his head off the ground where he lay. The giant pterodactyl-like creature sighed and pressed the comm. button on the side panel of its room.

"Yeah I'll be up there shortly Mother." Ridley said with a small sigh and sat up.

Ridley, lieutenant as well as go-for for the space pirates, was a good ten-feet tall with a wingspan of twenty-five feet. Ridley stepped out into the corridor of the space pirates ship and started towards the bridge.

When he stepped onto the bridge mental blasts blasted him. The Mother Brain was too excited to keep herself contained. Ridley staggered up to the floating brain.

"Did you call for me mistress?" Ridley said dropping into a slight bow.

"Drop the formalities Ridley! I need you to go to Planet Zebes and wake up Kraid!" The Mother Brain cried out at Ridley. Ridley fell to the ground and rested on one knee.

"Yes Mistress." Ridley said as he started to stand up. 


End file.
